dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Beyond (film)
Batman Beyond is a 2019 film based on the Batman Beyond television series. It is the first entry of the Batman Beyond film trilogy. It will be directed by Matthew Vaughn. A TalixArts production. The film stars Jaden Smith, Mel Gibson, Bryan Cranston, Zoë Kravitz, Jon Hamm, Laurence Fishbourne, and Helen Mirren. It is set for a July 14, 2019 release. Premise Set in the near future in the corrupt world of New Gotham, a young and naive criminal, Terry McGinnis has just got arrested for theft. However, his sporadic life will soon catch up to him when his life is turned upside down. Framed for murder, Terry tries to run. However, he gets unexpected help from the elderly billionaire Bruce Wayne. Bruce trains Terry in the art of man-hunt and become his rightful successor to become the new Batman. Determined to seek answers and reclaim his name, Terry suits up as the new Dark Knight, but his past will be hard to stop when it comes back to haunt him. Plot summary Coming soon Cast *Jaden Smith as Terry McGinnis/ Batman II: A despondent young criminal who runs from the law after being framed. He meets with Bruce as Bruce helps him train to become the new Batman. *Mel Gibson as Bruce Wayne: Formerly Batman, Bruce's age and health got the best of him. It has been twenty years without Batman and now Wayne is all alone in his Manor. He teaches a troubled kid Terry and molds him into Batman's new successor. *Bryan Cranston as Derek Powers/ Blight: Main antagonist. A corrupted businessman who bought out Wayne Enterprises to become Powers Global. His secret nuclear project will be doom him as he will soon become a mutant thanks to his own misguided actions. He is the focus of Terry's vengeance after learning he could be the one who set him up for murder. *Zoë Kravitz as Maxine "Max" Gibson: Terry's only best friend who tries to be the "reasonable" one when they always go do their tasks with certain troubled groups. She is the only one that Terry trust after Terry is force to run for a crime he didn't committ. *Jon Hamm as Dr. Walter McGinnis: Terry's father and a project head of a nuclear program under the guise of Powers. However, Walter suspects Powers could be using the nuclear power for the wrong reasons while also dealing his troubled son, Terry. *Laurence Fishbourne as Detective Quinn Gibson: Max's father and Commissioner Gordon's personal friends. He sees Terry as a troubled kid, but tries to make Terry see the real world. He is also disappointed about his daugther's actions and hope she don't follow Terry to jail. *Helen Mirren as Commissioner Barbra Gordon: A dear old ally and friend of Bruce Wayne. She is the only one to know the many sides of Bruce Wayne. She tries to be more like her late father, but seeing Terry as troubled as he gets is forced to do her job when Terry is the prime suspect of a murder. *Shay Mitchell as Dana Tan: A helper of the New Gotham Shelter and becomes Terry's love interest. *Erin Daniels as Mary McGinnis: Terry's mother. She disproves of Terry's actions, but realizes she must find a way to make sure he is going on the right path. *Xander Berkeley as Dr. Rico Morris: Another researcher and scientist of the Powers Global nuclear program. Unlike Walter, Rico is corrupted and tends to follow Power's intructions to the highest. *Marton Csokas as Graham: Power's head personal guard and unbeknownst to everyone, shares a past with Bruce Wayne. A event that changed Graham's perspective about justice. Music Henry Jackman will be the composer for the music. Some of the scores will have similarties to those in The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. However, most of the music will be electronic and fast paced. Critical reception Most of the reception are positive with many critics calling a Nolan-like film. The current Rotten Tomatoes score is above 89%. Sequel The movie will spawn a sequel, Batman Beyond - Part II. Vaughn is expected to direct again with Smith and Gibson set to return. Category:TalixArts Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Batman Beyond film series